Chispa Carmesí
by Uchitaru
Summary: Todo pasó muy rápido; una promesa, un viaje, ¿un futuro juntos?... algo así comenzó el fuego de nuevo, con una pequeña chispa carmesí.


**_E_**l aire corría en sentido contrario a la dirección donde se encaminaban, a pesar de ser días de Septiembre, el aire en el bosque le golpeaba el rostro haciendo que un tono carmesí se depositara en sus pálidas mejillas. Acomodó mejor la capa de viaje que llevaba y siguió detrás de él.

Por más rápido que moviera sus piernas, sentía que no podía llevarle el paso como siempre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenían poco más de cuatro meses viajando juntos y ella había aprendido a no sólo seguirle el ritmo, sino había aprendido a leer su cuerpo, cuando algo lo incomodaba solía hacer ruiditos con su boca, si algo le molestaba fruncía un poco el ceño torciendo levemente la boca, cuando estaba avergonzado un leve tono rosado invadía su rostro y esquivaba la mirada. Podía leerlo y conocerlo mejor de lo que ella podía asegurar conocer sus propias manos. Y aun así, no sabía con exactitud que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Un mal paso y volvió a trastabillar en su andar. Lo vio detenerse delante de ella aun dandole la espalda.

—Nos detendremos en el siguiente pueblo— le dijo más como una orden que como un anuncio. Sakura mordió su labio inferior con un poco de pena, estaba segura que lo hacía por ella.

—No es necesario, Sasuke-kun— ella sabía que él no gustaba detenerse tantas veces seguidas, su lado protector le hacia sentir acechado y no lo culpaba. Pero últimamente le costaba concentrarse, seguir el ritmo de la caminata y había tenido intoxicación por la comida hace unos días atrás. De hecho sentía que aun no se había recuperado del todo.

Retiró su guante y colocó su mano en la frente, _temperatura. _Hizo un puchero y bajó rápidamente su brazo cuando lo vio tornarse hacia ella. La miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido pero sin la mueca en su boca, _estaba preocupado._

—Desde donde estoy, y sin mi sharingan, puedo ver que no estás bien— Sakura abrió la boca para contradecirlo y él frunció mas el ceño hasta el punto de que sus delgadas cejas casi pudieron unirse en una sola —y no te atrevas a contradecirme— finalizó la discusión poniéndose en camino nuevamente. Ella pudo notar que bajó la intensidad de sus pasos, ¿lo había hecho para que pudiera alcanzarle?.

Anduvieron por el bosque lo que a Sakura le pareció una hora y media más. Colocó de nuevo la mano en su frente y pudo notar como la temperatura había subido. Había intentado controlar su chakra y ayudarse un poco en lo que llegaban a una clínica, había sido inútil. Sus malestares empeoraron, su temperatura aumentó seguida de mareos y arcadas. Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era reposo, una cama cómoda y comida decente. No es que Sasuke cocinara mal, se las habían arreglado muy bien y él se veía muy cómodo a la hora que le tocaba enseñarle a llevar la vida en lo _salvaje._

—Tomaremos un descanso un momento— escuchó le dijo, ¿eso que sonaba en su voz era un toque de preocupación? No, de seguro la temperatura la estaba haciendo delirar.

Sakura asintió en silencio, tomó asiento cerca del tronco de un viejo árbol y junto las rodillas lo más cerca que pudo de su pecho, tratando de darse calor.

—Estás peor— recalcó en voz alta.

—E-estoy bi…-

—Vuelve a decir que _estas bien _y me encargaré de que regreses a Konoha lo más rápido posible— gruñó el pelinegro. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y sujetó más fuerte sus piernas, acurrucándose bajo la capa de viaje que ahora le servía de consuelo.

Sentía que Sasuke la miraba a lo lejos y se sintió tan pequeña. Nunca lo había visto así, se veía como león enjaulado y no sabía exactamente por qué. ¿Sería que él ya se había hartado de ella?. Mordió nuevamente su labio, lo hizo tan fuerte que pudo sentir que cortaba el flujo de sangre de éste.

Se armó de valor y miró al frente, directamente a donde estaba el pelinegro recostado en un árbol mirando un punto en el césped. Estaba pensando.

¿Quería regresarla a Konoha? ¿Estaba pensando que no había sido buena idea llevarla con él? Ella no era débil, se lo había demostrado tiempo antes. O sería que había obtenido lo que quería y ya no le importaba seguir…

—_No, él no sería capaz, ¿o sí?-. _

Cerró los ojos recordando el cálido aliento del pelinegro recorriendo su cuello, abriéndose camino entre las hebras de su cabello rosado hacia su oido.

—_¿Estás segura de esto?_— le había preguntado con ternura —_sí comenzamos, no creo poder detenerme, tú mereces alguien mej…_-. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos, los notó oscuros y llenos de pasión. No había vuelta atrás.

—_Hazlo, quiero ser tuya. Sólo tuya_— había dicho en voz firme.

Parecía que podía sentir sus manos recorrer sus muslos tiernos y pálidos, podía escuchar el susurro de sus gemidos cada vez que ella pasaba una mano recorriendo su espalda, su abdomen marcado y su cadera estrecha.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, sentía el sudor de ambos cuerpos uniéndose, sus cuerpos resbalando uno con el otro y sus nombres saliendo con voz entre cortada de la boca del otro.

Las caricias en su cuerpo con su mano rasposa resultado de tantas horas de entrenamiento.

La primer estocada fue lenta y algo dolorosa, pudo ver la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos oscuros, ella lo había apaciguado incitandolo a continuar en el trayecto moviendo la cadera hacia él. Había sido mágico, jamás podría olvidar cuando él entró completamente en ella arrancando gemidos de su ser, haciendo que una ola caliente paseara desde su abdomen hasta su nuca, el roce de sus senos contra su pecho marcado y firme haciendo sentir sus pezones rosados rígidos. Sus uñas clavándose en la espalda torneada. Eran uno solo, en ese momento, no eran dos compañeros ni dos amigos, eran dos amantes siendo _uno_ ante todo.

Su semilla entrando en su cuerpo cuando él terminaba. Jadeante y sudoroso recostado sobre su pecho, su rostro entre sus senos.

Tampoco olvidaría la primera vez que se besaron, ni la primera vez que ella dijo un _te amo_ entre gemidos. El simple recuerdo la hacía sentir aun más calor en su rostro.

¿Cuantas veces había pasado eso después de la primera vez? Estaba segura que podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, más no estaba segura de recordar todas y cada una. Lo único que podía estar segura era que cada vez lo sentía más unido a ella, cada entrega que tenían ella podía sentir que era necesaria, no un acto de sexual sino un acto de necesidad y cariño.

Y si era cierto, ¿entonces por qué quería apartarla de su lado?

Una punzada en su pecho y quiso llorar.

Sintió un toque en su rostro, una mano conocida.

—Estas ardiendo en fiebre— escuchó le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lentamente intentó abrir sus ojos encontrándose con el pelinegro muy cerca de ella. La vida era tan injusta, aun cuando en su rostro podía ver reflejada la molestia y el desconcierto, seguía viéndose perfecto ante ella. —Te llevaré a cuestas-. Sakura asintió y fue lo ultimo que recordó antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Cuando despertó pudo notar que se encontraba en una clínica, el olor a desinfectante y las paredes en tono pálido le hizo rectificar su idea.

Volteó su rostro hacia su lado derecho encontrándose con una enfermera que revisaba sus signos vitales.

—¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?— preguntó con voz leve y temerosa por no verlo cerca.

La enfermera sonrió para tranquilizarla y señaló hacia la ventana del lado izquierdo. Sakura pudo verlo recostado contra el tronco del árbol que le brindaba sombra en ese momento. Se veía pensativo y parecía un poco más tranquilo que la ultima vez que lo vio.

—¿Que me pasó?-

—La doctora vendrá en un momento a hablar contigo sobre tu estado— dijo la enfermera dedicándole una sonrisa tierna y saliendo de la habitación.

A Sakura le pareció la espera más lenta del mundo, pero finalmente una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño entró por la puerta, llevaba bata blanca y apuntes en su mano.

—¿Todo bien, cómo amaneciste?— preguntó con voz cantarina.

—Me siento mejor, creo que necesitaba descansar un poco-.

La doctora rió por lo bajo y asintió.

—De ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerlo seguido— hojeó los apuntes en su mano —dime, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que visitaste un doctor?-.

Sakura trató de hacer recuento del tiempo, pero no pudo.

—Soy ninja médico, me temo que he sido un poco descuidada con mi propia salud— dijo colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza en forma avergonzada.

—Bien, entonces ¿haz sentido cambios en ti?— tomó la silla a su lado y la miro detenidamente.

Trató de hacer una recopilación mental de todo lo que había estado pasando. Había estado tan preocupada en su viaje y otras cosas que había pasado por alto lo mal que se había estado sintiendo desde hace un tiempo. Había minimizando su malestar.

La doctora pudo ver en su rostro la incomodidad de su pregunta, la duda reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Eres activa sexual?— Sakura se sonrojo —el hombre que viaja contigo, ¿es tu pareja? —Sintió el calor más fuerte llenar su rostro y expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Apretó la sabana en sus manos, ¿qué eran ellos?.

—Creo que debería decírtelo primero a ti— entre sus papeles sacó una hoja con datos y detalles —estas embarazada-. Se sintió desfallecer.

¿Por qué le sorprendía? Ella y Sasuke-kun habían estado teniendo encuentros y siendo sinceros, no habían tenido mucho cuidado.

¿Qué iba hacer? Él le pidió viajar acompañándolo, estaba seguro que un hijo con ella no estaba en sus planes.

—Si en algún momento quisiste usar tu propio chakra para recuperarte y terminaba siendo peor era debido a esto— dijo señalando la palabra _positivo _en el trozo de papel que ahora tenía Sakura en sus manos. —Deberás cuidarte mucho de ahora en adelante, siendo ninja médico no tengo que repetírtelo dos veces, ¿cierto?-. La pelirosa asintió en silencio sin apartar los ojos del _positivo._

Separó sus ojos del papel sólo para depositarlos en el hombre bajo el árbol a través de la ventana de su cuarto. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?.

Tiempo después había sido dada de alta y se encontraba recogiendo sus medicamentos e indicaciones en la recepción de la clínica, Sasuke-kun la acompañaba en silencio.

Había entrado después de la doctora, al parecer algo molesto por no haberle avisado que Sakura había despierto y estaba en revisión.

—_El virus estomacal era fuerte, me darán medicamento_— se había excusado Sakura, sinceramente no parecía que él le hubiese creído mucho pero no hizo más preguntas.

Se encaminaron al pueblo, Sakura llevaba viendo el suelo desde que salieron de la clínica, no sabía como hablar con él, no sabía como decirle de su descuido. Sintió el choque de su cabeza contra la espalda del pelinegro cuando se detuvo frente a una posada.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí— dijo el pelinegro, ordenando.

—Tengo mi medicamento, y las indicaciones medicas. Podemos continuar el viaje con normalidad— levantó la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. La tomó del brazo y la apartó adentrandose nuevamente en el bosque.

—¿A qué estas jugando?— preguntó con rostro serio, más Sakura sintió la molestia en su voz.

—N-no estoy jugando, sólo…— apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando? Has estado evadiendo, te guardas secretos— soltó de golpe. Los ojos jades abiertos de par en par, Sasuke nunca había sido de decir mucho, en sí no era de decir algo más que lo necesario.

—Sasuke-kun— susurró.

—Crees que no puedo notar que hay algo en ti que te esta incomodando y haciendo sentir mal, ¿que acaso ya no quieres continuar viajando conmigo?— su mirada ónix penetrando los jades con un dejo de desesperación en ellos. El agarre en su brazo palpitando.

—Estoy embarazada— soltó la pelirosa con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos —perdón, no fue mi intención y no sé por qué no pensé en ello antes— una sola lágrima comenzó a correr por su rostro.

Pudo notar como el rostro del pelinegro pasaba por todas y cada una de las fases; asombro, negación, desconcierto. No sabía que cruzaba por su mente exactamente, pero se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—_Vete de mi vida, lo has arruinado todo.-_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente e imaginando todo tipo de escenario, jamás imaginó lo que vendría después.

-…¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— preguntó sin saber si había escuchado bien. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada hacia ella y el silencio también, como esperando su respuesta.

—No sé que decirte— dijo la pelirosa dejando correr las lágrimas que había luchado por mantener dentro. —¡NO SÉ QUE ESTA PASANDO!— sintió como Sasuke pasó su brazo al rededor de ella y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, hundió su varonil rostro en su cascada rosada y aspiró su aroma.

—Lo diré una ultima vez, así que por favor, escúchame— sintió el cálido aliento jugar cerca de ella.

—Cásate conmigo-.

Sakura abrió de par en par los ojos y bajó instintivamente sus manos hasta su vientre.

—No quiero que lo hagas sólo por el bebé— sollozó —sé que esto se nos fue de las manos y que es más de lo que pudieras imaginar…-.

Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente de ella sólo para tomar su rostro e inclinarlo hacia él para poder verle mejor.

—Hmp, sí que eres una _molestia— _le dijo doblando la comisura de sus labios hasta convertirlo en una sonrisa. —Había estado pensando como pedírtelo por días, y cada vez que te veía decaer más, un miedo incontrolable crecía en mi— se sinceró.

De nuevo, el Sasuke parlanchín, ese que no alcanzaba a colocar en sus pensamientos, en sus memorias.

—No me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo, creo que ambos escuchamos muy bien lo que queremos— tomó la mano de la pelirosa y la colocó en su pecho sobre su corazón —creo que ambos podemos sentir lo que queremos-. Sakura lo sintió palpitar fuertemente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?— mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que Sasuke lo vio que se puso blanco y al soltarlo, pudo notar como se ponía hinchado y rojo.

—Muy seguro— dijo mientras bajaba su mano hasta el vientre de ella, haciendola llorar más fuertemente ante el acto —en serio que _eres una molestia_-. Le dijo acercándola nuevamente hasta él y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido con olor dulzón. —La más grande de todas-.

**.-.  
**  
Hola! les traigo este pequeño one-shot de como imagino fue el anuncio de la venida de Sarada, espero les guste. les agradezco haberlo leído, gracias por su tiempo :3


End file.
